Whisper And I'll Cry
by red pape
Summary: There can be a fine line sometimes between friendship and love, sometimes between love and hate, sometimes there is no line at all.
1. Chapter 1

"JANE! ON IN TWO!!"

"COMING!"

She wedged a last grip into her hair, _just to be safe... _ Jane thought to herself as she gave her reflection one more glance in the backstage dressing room mirror. She let out a sigh, _really hope I get off early tonight, can't believe I have to work.... damn Luella__..._

"JANE!!!!!! NOW!!!!" Luella's voice boomed again from the hallway

She got up and stomped her heels all the way out the dressing room and joined the throng of girls in a line backstage. There were ruffles and feathers everywhere. Straightening herself up in her corset, she pinched her cheeks little and scratched her chestnut hair; the feathers were always so itchy.

"Now, girls! Keep it in line tonight! Synchronized!" Luella started walking down the row, adjusting some head-dresses and fluffing out some of the skirts, "Feathers up high! And SMILES ladies! Nobody wants to see a sour-face showgirl!

Jane hated that word. Showgirl. People always think the wrong thing.... she wasn't a girl there to show herself, she was part of a troop that performed _a _show.... she could never explain it to anyone. It was an art, a technique, a composition that came from the soul. Okay, she read that last bit somewhere, but it described exactly how she felt.

"READY!" shrilled Luella loudly "AND......CURTAAAAINS!!!!" She yelled up to the rafters, where the stagehands heaved the ropes that pulled the giant maroon curtains apart to reveal the worn wooden floorboards of the stage.

The band began to play and the girls began to file out, dancing perfectly in line. As soon as the first few had pranced onto the stage, the crowd of Irving Hall erupted in cheers. There was hooting and hollering and the band started to get into full swing as the performance got underway.

As the song and dance drew to a close, there was a lot of clapping and whistling as they exited the stage, quite exhausted. Everyone spilled into the large dressing room talking, laughing, some removing their dresses and garments.

"Janey! Thawt ya wasn't gonna show tonight," a red-haired girl placed a hand on her shoulder "Wiv Arlene's party an all?"

Jane removed her outer skirt and feathers

"I know, I know, I thought about it but I do need the money, and I was planning to sneak out early anyways."

"Ha! Fat chance o' that sweet'art, ya hoid tha crowd? It's dem newsies, dey always enjoys tha show, ya knows Luella likes ta keep tha crowd happy…"

Jane thought about it. She was only going to mingle for a little while, get a drink, smile a few times, whatever. Then it was quick change and off to Arlene's party. Changing into their standard corsets and ribbons, some girls had already left the dressing room and entered the hall floor with the crowd for drinks and good times. Jane was tempted to leave right then, except Luella would be expecting to see her face with the guests. As soon as that was done, she could go.

"See ya out dere!" said the red-head, making her way out the door

"Yeah, yeah."

Jane walked out into the assembly of people, drinking, smoking and singing. They were mostly newsies, it seemed, though there were a few middle-class regulars. Luella was laughing loudly with a group of men round a table. Walking as to pass right by the table, she meandered through the crowd and groups, reaching the table Luella glanced her way, then turned her attention back to the men. She then headed towards the bar.

"Water please, Toby."

She gulped down half the glass just before somebody nudged into her, causing her to almost choke and cough.

"S'cuse me miss."

She turned to and look upon a man of medium build, with ink-stained fingers and an un-tucked shirt. He seemed quite drunk as he tried to steady himself on his feet.

"Well isn't yous just a sweet sight!" he slurred at her

She knew what she wanted to say but she also knew what she had to say. Be nice to all guests. Before she could say anything, the man continued.

"Wadda ya say I shows you da time o your life tonight pretty-face?" he leered into her, snaking his arm around her waist, his breath putrid.

Trying to remain calm she pushed on his chest a little, trying to distance the closing space between them, _where the hell was Toby?_ She wondered, stretching her gaze up the bar in the hope of catching his eye. She couldn't find him. She would have to sort this alone.

"I think we should relax and order another drink?" Jane suggested with a soft smile. God he was revolting.

His grasp around her seemed to loosen somewhat as he turned his attention to the bar and managed to focus on an almost empty pint glass. Grabbing it, he swallowed the remains and smashed the glass back down onto the bar-top. Folks nearby heard but were not concerned, glasses got smashed all the time. Jane winced. He faced her again,

"Well I think dat you should relax and come wiv me." He grabbed her behind

"No thank-you!" she declared, trying to push his arm away

"You aint getting a choice pretty-face…"

he sneered as he moved in closer, just as he did, something came down fast between them, right in front of the man's face, hitting the bar. It was a stick, the end of a black cane. Jane and the man jumped in shock, they turned to the owner holding the cane.

"Da lady said no thank-you."


	2. Chapter 2

A young man with red suspenders held the gold-topped cane between the two. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to reveal strong forearms and sun-kissed skin. The expression he wore on his face was hard as stone, and he had eyes she had never seen before in her life, cold and cobalt, unflinchingly fixed on Jane's disturber.

The drunk turned to him, his brow furrowed as he slowly regained focus. As soon as he did, his expression completely changed to a look of alarm. He stumbled away from Jane and the bar, looking twitchy and anxious at the young man holding the cane.

"S-s… sorry…" he stammered, and fell off into the crowd.

Jane had her mouth opened slightly as she had watched the scene unfold in front of her, and now the cold eyes turned on her. She closed her mouth. She felt as though he could see right through her, she couldn't feel her body at all, it was one of those moments where your cheeks feel like they're on fire and you forget everything around you. Only the sound of her own heartbeat pounded in her chest.

She opened her mouth to attempt to say something, but as she did, the young man merely nodded his head at her, a faint smirk curling on the edge of his lips and he slotted his cane into his belt loop. His gaze lingered on her for one more second then he was off, disappearing in the mass of people.

Jane shook her head to bring herself together. _What the hell just happened? How did he do that? Where did he even come from?_ She strained her neck to look around for Toby or Luella. Luella was still entertaining the table of men, smile plastered on her face, cigarette between her fingers. _Screw this _Jane thought, time she left this place and got to the party she really wanted to be at.

She set off towards the dressing room, Luella at least saw her once already. She felt annoyed now at the event at the bar. _God-damn newsies… this is the kind of crap that ruins the job…_ She changed out of her costume dress into her regular clothes, a plain white blouse and long black skirt. Boring, un-noticeable, just the way she liked it. The best part about performing was that it was all an act, her costumes were her uniforms and when she put them on she was a different person, a character on the stage she could never be in real life. And that was the beauty of it. She could just do it all for one night, and then she became Jane again after it was all over.

She took off her make-up and kept her hair pinned up; it always took so long to do as it was so thick. Grabbing her small bag, she slung it over her shoulder and hung up her dress-pieces along the wall with the others. There were so many, all different kinds with feathers and lace beautiful detailing. She loved the feel of them.

Jane hadn't been in New York that long. She had moved from Elizabeth four months ago, when her father died. He had been sick for a while. The dresses reminded her of her mother. How her mother loved to dance… Jane brought herself back to the present and smoothed down the skirt.

She took her shawl from her bag and draped it round her shoulders, opened the back-stage door and slipped out into the street. It was dark now. The yellow glow from the streetlights illuminated the path as Jane walked briskly along. It was only a few blocks to Arlene's house.

She reached the building hearing noise and laughter coming from upstairs. Jane went up the stoop, and into the main entrance hall. The party seemed to be going on everywhere, there were people on the stairs holding drinks, couples talking, petting. Jane climbed the stairwell up to Arlene's apartment, past all the bodies on the stairs. The apartment door was open, folks coming in and out. She didn't recognize anyone as she entered the room, not really knowing many people she scanned the crowd for Arlene.

"JANEEEY!!" came a screech from across the room

"Arlene! Happy Birthday!" Jane replied, relieved she wasn't on her own any longer.

"Oh Janey, I'm so glad you came! There are people I want you to meet! And I can't drink all my birthday drinks by myself! How was Luella? Was she loathsome and tried to make you stay…?"

"No, not really, I kinda left just after the show anyways. So where are these drinks? I could use one right now."

Arlene threw her head back and laughed, her curly raven hair cascading down her back. "Then come with me my darling!"

She led Jane through the room to a group of people round a table, they were mostly boys. There was a tallish, handsome boy with a red bandana tied around his neck and what looked like a cowboy hat trailing down his back. He sat next to a smaller Italian-looking boy with a smarter waistcoat and an oversized cigar hanging from his mouth.

"This here's Jack," Arlene stated, as the boy with the tall cowboy raised himself from his seat and held out his hand. Jane shook it.

"Jack, Jack Kelly." He said, "And you must be…?"

"This is Janey!" continued Arlene, "… and Janey, this is Race, and over there, that's Blink and Mush." She pointed further round the table to more faces, a boy with an eye-patch and a boy with dark eyes and curly hair. They also got up.

"Please ta meet'cha Miss Janey." said Mush, taking Jane's hand and bringing it to his lips. He kissed it.

"Err… Please, call me Jane." She replied, a little nervous.

"Den sit down Jane, an have a few drinks wid us!" declared the Italian boy Race.

Everyone round the table smiled and laughed, Arlene handed Jane a bottle of beer.

"Thanks" she didn't normally drink, but after a long day she was exhausted, it was Arlene's birthday, the first and really only girl who had befriended her since she moved to Manhattan, so she took a swig from the bottle and watched the people around her talking and joking.

Jane took her time with her drink, she didn't want too many as she didn't want to be drunk walking home. I wasn't really far but she didn't even know anyone really and didn't want to embarrass herself. Arlene, on the other hand, was plastered.

"Wooooo!!! Ha-ha!! I c-_hic!-_can't believe it's my birfday… _hic!_ … An all my friends are here…. I love you guys…._hic!_" she garbled, sitting on Jack's lap.

Everyone laughed. Jack smiled "And we'se love you Arlene, dat's why I feel da need to put ya ta bed."

The rest of the boys erupted in jeers and cheers. Jane raised her eyebrows, a little taken aback by Jacks comment.

"Alright Cowboy!" Mush piped up.

"Na! Not like dat!" Jack exclaimed, smile on his face, "As much as I'se wouldn't say no here ta Miss Arlene," he looked at Mush, "I'se a gentlemen!"

The boys laughed.

"And…. I'se a _Manhattan_ newsie,"

Then they really laughed. Race looked like he was almost crying, and Blink held his sides from laughing so hard. Jane had no idea what he meant, but everyone seemed to find this hilarious. She had found out during the evening that they were all Manhattan newsies. She giggled with the boys as Jack swept Arlene up in his arms and carried her to her bed. She looked at Race wiping his tears of laughter away with the back of his hand.

"What did he mean about saying he's a Manhattan newsie?" she asked

Race giggled. "Ha-ha! Dere's not just da newsies here in Manhattan, doll. Dere's newsies from all ova New York, see in Manhattan, we'se known as respectable newsies, but ya could say dere's some newsies dat wouldn't treat a lady like we'se would."

"Like which newsies?" she asked wide eyed

He leaned over a little towards her and lowered his voice,

"Like, err… Brooklyn."

"Oh."

"Yeah, dere are some Brooklyn newsies ya just don't wanna run into." Race looked around him a little nervously.

Jane felt a little worried. Were there Brooklyn newsies here in Manhattan? She slowly let her eyes wonder the room, trying to look inconspicuous. There were still quite a few people chatting and drinking and singing noisily in Arlene's apartment, despite her being passed out at her own party, and then suddenly her eyes caught hold of someone, someone with a gold-topped cane glinting at her from his belt loop.

As if he could feel her gaze upon him, he turned and looked right at her. Jane turned away immediately, trying to stare at her bottle, or the table, or anything. She could sense those eyes still surveying her. Just then Jack returned.

"Now, now Cowboy!" started Blink, "Ya took a little longer den necessary…" he teased

"Oi!" Jack retaliated, he looked at Jane with a serious expression "I'se know you believe me Miss Jane, I'se a complete gentlemen."

Jane gave him a suspicious smile, she had a feeling he wouldn't of taken advantage of Arlene's incapacitation.

"I believe you Mr. Kelly." She said, still smiling. "Actually," she turned her attention to the rest of the table, "I think it's time I made my way home now. Thank you all for a lovely evening, it was nice meeting you all."

She got up to leave, so did Jack and Race.

"Really, ya leavin now?" said Race

"I would like to stay but I'm quite tired and I really should go, I have work early tomorrow."

"I'se thought ya worked at Irving Hall? Isn't dat kinda a night-time thing?"

"Well, yes, but I also help sew the costume dresses, and I'm not very good when I'm tired." She laughed

"Well den," said Jack, "Please allow me ta walk ya home."

"Oh, no, thank-you, I'll be fine."

"Well I'se don't think it's really dat safe walkin home on ya own, young miss like yaself, it's pretty late."

"It's very kind of you Jack, but it's not that far, honestly I will be fine."

"Are ya sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, you boys continue the party, in Arlene's honor!"

They laughed. Jack looked a little unsure.

"Be seein' ya Miss Jane." said Race, tipping his hat towards her.

She remembered what Race was saying about newsies from different boroughs. It was best just to hurry and get home. As Jane stepped out the building the wind whipped around her skirt. She pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders and set off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Although the wind was up slightly, it didn't seem to be cold. She clutched her shawl tight even so; it just felt colder when she was tired. Jane moved swiftly, she didn't exactly like walking home alone in the dark but there was friendly light setting warmly down from the street lamps and a couple of wagons rolling along down the street. The night felt peaceful.

There was a scuffling noise behind her. Jane paused momentarily between her strides. Then continued. It would only be a rat. Or maybe even a cat… _best not to even think about it Jane, or stop to find out. _She thought, quickening her pace slightly. Maybe she should have accepted Jack's offer to accompany her home. He seemed kind, all the boys she met at Arlene's seemed nice. Her mind drifted back to the performance at Irving Hall, maybe hoards of newsies in a drunken state was a little too much to deal with, but Jack and Race and their friends were not at all. _I can't believe Arlene…_ she giggled to herself; _well actually, she drinks after performing all the time, but leg-less and in bed missing her own party! Ha!_ She couldn't wait to pick fun at her.

The scuffle came again.

This time, Jane turned quickly, her eyes searching the shadows.

"Who's there?" her voice was small.

A few seconds past before a voice from the shadow of the looming wall of a building came back at her.

"Jacky-boy was right ya know," said the voice "ya neva know what kinda dirty scumbags are crawlin tha streets at dis time a night."

The blue eyes stepped out of the shadows. The young man from the bar, and then the party. Jane was absorbed in the deep-ice gaze.

"Erm…"

"Don'cha worry. I ain't gonna hurt ya." His look became a little softer as he walked towards her further.

"Why are you following me?" she questioned, still clutching her shawl.

"I ain't following yous, yous following me."

"What? You're standing behind me… in the dark… behind me…" she stumbled for words. He made her feel funny.

"I'se walkin here!" he seemed defensive. He started walking around her, "Besides, yous followed _me_ ta tha party, _I _was dere foirst."

The last word rolled off his tongue in his deep New York drawl, a smirk forming on the edge of his lips as he knew he was right. Jane looked confused.

"Yes but…"

"But what?" he grinned

She huffed. "Well! I'm sorry for _following_ you. Goodnight."

Before he had chance to answer, she had turned on her heel and set off down the street. She then heard his footsteps on the dirty path immediately next to her,

"Hey nows hold on a minute," he tried to talk to her, "We'se both walkin here, da least I'se can do is walk ya to ya door, seein I'se already here wid ya."

Jane's face was fixed straight ahead. She thought about it. Then she stopped.

"Fine. I suppose it is too late to walk alone."

He grinned at her and nodded his head as they began walking together. They walked in silence for a short while. He was walking quite slowly as her paces were shorter. He had longer legs than hers, but only by a little bit. He must be about three inches taller, she reckoned, trying not to glance at him too much. He wore a gray cap and dark slacks, she remembered the red braces. Jane caught a glimpse of what she thought was a slingshot in his back pocket, it looked pretty lethal and well worn…

He glanced at her.

_Oh god!_ She panicked;_ please don't let him think I was looking at his behind…_

"So… Ya normally fight off drunk's yaself?" he asked, referring to when he first saw her at work earlier.

"Oh yeah, about that…" she looked at him sincerely, "I just wanted to say, erm… thanks… you know, for helping me out…" Why the hell couldn't she talk properly??

He laughed a little, "Yeah, betcha had it all under control, eh?"

"Well not exactly…"

"Yous women… ya all go putting yaselves in situations ya neva can get out of."

"Excuse me, but it was an unusually busy night with all the newsies and as well as regulars and stage folk…" she tried to defend herself.

"Yeah, yeah… den I'se come along; save ya pretty face, den later ya goes runnin off inta tha night alone." He looked at her smirking again. Her stomach felt a little twang.

"Okay, I see your point…" she half smiled back at him realizing she did sound a little silly when he put it like that. This guy was cocky, but for some reason he got away with it, _not to mention his smile could melt butter…_

"So why are yous walkin in tha night alone?" he enquired, bringing her out of her own thoughts.

"Well… I finished at the Hall ages ago, and then it was Arlene's party…" Jane explained, "I was thinking I may have stayed over at her place, you know, incase I got too drunk or it was too late, but then there were all these people there, and then Arlene became a drunken mess…"

"I getcha."

"So I decided to go home anyway, by myself, which now seems stupid..." she was rambling on, "… and god knows I wouldn't want to run into any Brooklyn newsies…"

If Jane had looked at that exact moment, the boy's expression changed fleetingly, as if taken aback. Then, quick as it had appeared, his look vanished as she then regarded him, not noticing any difference.

His voice was inquisitive, "Brooklyn newsies, eh? Ya eva met a Brooklyn newsie?"

"No, and no thank-you." Jane replied "I don't even want to think what I'd do." She looked at him somberly. "They'd probably treat me like a free meal…"

He observed her, his face somewhat amused, a faint glimmer of something in his eyes.

Jane continued, "Anyway, luckily for me, you showed up."

"Guess it's just ya lucky night." He said smugly.

She smiled back at him. "Guess so."

They walked a few moments more, then around a corner.

"It's just this one here, on the end." She stated, gesturing sloppily with her hand to the stone steps leading up to her building entrance. She felt herself trying to act casual as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She felt like some sort of giddy school girl. "Um… thanks again for walking me home, mister…?"

"Conlon." He replied "But ya can call me Spot." His boyish grin beamed at her.

"Well thank-you Spot Conlon for taking care of me today." She said pleasantly, "Do you have far to walk? Whereabouts do you live?"

"Oh ya know," he looked a little vague, "Just down the way, not far." He glanced down the street briefly. Then he brought his eyes back upon her. She felt mesmerized in them. He didn't blink once.

"Okay, well…" she fumbled, "Goodnight!" she said, a little too high-pitched.

She turned quickly and started up the stone steps, only she set off a bit too fast and in her rush, one foot seemed to plant itself in front of the other, causing her to trip and fall flat onto the steps with a loud thud.

"Ah! Ow!" _o dear god!_ She could feel every ounce of her blood rush to her face as she pushed herself up off the cold stone. As she did, she felt two strong arms lifting her entire body upwards, she felt like she was floating.

"Jesus, woman!" He helped her sit upright on the stoop. Jane took a second to focus as she realized his face was in front of hers, examining her intently. "Yous alright?"

Pain thumped on her forehead. She lifted her hand to touch it. He grabbed her wrist to stop her, "Na, don't touch it, ya bleedin a bit dere."

"What?" she said meekly, feeling quite dizzy. She attempted to start to get up and wobbled.

"Alright, steady on dere now." He said softly as he draped her arm over his shoulder. He carefully scooped her up and she felt as if she were dreaming as he carried her up the steps and through the entrance into the hallway.

"Err…" he looked around, "Where ya live?"

"Umm..?" she gawped at him. She felt really tired now; his arms were so comfortable…


	4. Chapter 4

Just then, a door down the hallway opened and a girl stepped out to look at them.

"Jane? Is that you?" She registered the sight in the hallway, "Oh my god! What happened?" the girl exclaimed rushing forward.

"She fell up da steps outside." Spot informed

The girl eyeballed him, looking shocked. "Oh…" she stared at him.

"Well??" Spot persisted, "Where she live??"

The girl jumped, "In here, in here…" she beckoned Spot to follow her back through the door and into a tiny apartment room. The furnishings were minimal and the wall paper peeling. "Over here," called the girl and motioned him towards a small iron bed in the corner. She then pulled out a blanket from a small wooden cupboard.

Spot carried Jane over and placed her now sleep stricken body carefully onto the mattress, being cautious with her head. The girl just stared at him the entire time. He sensed her looking and stood up to face her.

"She hit her head dere." He referred to the small cut on her hairline.

"Th-thank-you f-for bringing her inside." The girl seemed nervous. He was used to it. "I'm Mary, Jane's friend." She said in an anxious voice, eyes wide.

Spot noticed her hand squeezing the blanket. He gave her a half grin, "I'm-

"I knows who you are," Mary interrupted. "You're Spot Conlon." She looked at him warily.

"Da one and only." He declared, holding out his hand to her.

Mary inched back slightly.

Spot sighed. "Well den, time I'se got goin." He straightened his cap where it had come loose carrying Jane and turned to look at her lying on the bed. "Goodnight Miss Jane," He tipped his cap to her sleeping form, and then strolled to the doorway where he looked back before he left. "And goodnight Miss Mary." He winked at her.

Mary looked petrified. And he was off down the hall, grinning from ear to ear.

Jane's eyelids struggled to block out the sunlight streaming into her face as she awoke. She tried to focus on the lace curtains swaying in the light breeze. She recognized the window. Jane sat up, immediately feeling the throbbing pain in her head. She put her hand to her brow and felt a small linen bandage. What happened? Looking around, she realized she was at her apartment, in her own bed. She couldn't quite remember going to bed though…. Jane remembered going to work yesterday evening… it was busy… Then it all came rushing back into her mind in split second images; the crowd, the bar, the party, those deep eyes….

"Oh, you're awake." Came a voice interrupting her memory.

Jane looked around to see her friend Mary coming towards her with a cup of water.

"Mary? Thanks," She said, as Mary passed her the cup.

"You've been sleeping for a while, how do you feel?" Mary asked, concerned. Her face looked at Jane seriously, as Jane sipped some water.

"I feel like my head was run over by a carriage, and it seems I have a new head-accessory." She referred to the bandage on her forehead.

Mary gave a small smile. "Yeah… I was a little bit shocked when I saw you, do you remember what happened?"

"Um. Yeah… I was walking… Oh yes! Then this boy said I was following him home, as he lived the same way… and then… O dear god… I fell over in front of him! I bet he thought I was a complete idiot! I can't even think how embarrassing this is…" Jane put her hands to her face and hung her head in shame. She could only imagine how awful mortified she would be if she saw him again.

Mary seemed a little apprehensive, "Yeah. Erm… Jane? Do you know that boy?"

"Well, I first saw him at the Hall, then he was at Arlene's party too… then I guess he was waking home the same time I was…" she recalled. "Conlon! That's it, Spot Conlon."

Mary nodded slowly, "Yes Jane. Do you have any idea who Spot Conlon is?"

Jane looked a little confused, "Well no, I told you I only met him last night, I've never seen him before that. Why? Have you met him before?"

"You mean before he had to carry you in here with blood on your head in an arrogant fashion? No, I have not, not personally anyway…"

"Arrogant? What's wrong Mary?"

"Jane, Spot Conlon is one of the most dangerous boys in all of New York! He's the leader of the Brooklyn newsies, one of the biggest, toughest and meanest boroughs! He's been with hundreds of women! He's feared by so many, young and old, and, my god Jane, he just carried you in here last night and put you to bed!" Mary no longer seemed calm.

Jane was trying her hardest to understand everything Mary was saying to her. She spoke it fast and her head was still painful and everything was swirling round and round, last night, the party, the slingshot in his pocket, the blue depths of those eyes…..

"Did you say Brooklyn???"

"Yes Jane!! BROOKLYN!" Mary cried.

Jane jumped. Oh my god he was from Brooklyn, and she remembered being sat around the table and what Race had said to her, he had said it quietly so no-one would hear, so Spot wouldn't hear! Then he had been walking her home! Then she said… _he lied to me!! Then he let me carry on talking about not wanting to meet a Brooklyn newsie!_

She was shocked. "So, he doesn't even live near here!" Jane exclaimed

"No Jane!! -Brooklyn is all the other ways across town! Over the damn Brooklyn bridge!!" Mary flung her hand to point in the physical direction of Brooklyn. She seemed a little hysterical now, Jane realized.

"Okay, Mary, okay, I didn't know! I didn't know what he was or where he was from, I was obviously stupid and just believed everything he said." She said calmly, blaming herself.

"That's what he's like Jane! He wants you to believe everything he says! Ooo…" she began pacing the floor, "I could tell you stories! Jane, that boy is a liar and a thief and a no-good womanizing criminal!" Mary yelled.

Jane lifted the blanket from over her and got up from the bed. Her head ached still but she was fully awake now.

"Mary, please, sit down and have my water." Jane passed her the cup and Mary took it.

"Jane, just don't even go near him, he's nothing but trouble." Mary said, calmly clasping the cup. "I didn't mean to shout, I just couldn't believe he came into this house."

"It's okay; I didn't mean to even come back so late. Just with work and then… oh no! I'm supposed to be at work today!" Jane panicked.

"Maybe you should stay and rest at home today. I was going to make a broth later, after I went to the market." Mary suggested.

"No, I'm fine, we really need the money." Jane replied, "Besides, its just sewing and dress mending today, and I doubt Luella would let me on the stage anyway with a huge bandage on my head!" she laughed.

"Well I still think you should rest, but when have you ever listened to me?" Mary teased, playfully nipping Jane's arm.

"OW! Hey! I'm still injured!"

"That was your own fault!"

Jane pretended to look sorry for herself, "I know! I can't even walk up steps!"

The two girls giggled and Mary stood up. "Right, well I shall go to the market now then, you better be home before it gets dark, Jane."

"Yes. I will. I promise."

Mary went to the tiny kitchen area to find the basket she normally took to the market and Jane started getting dressed. Mary appeared a few moments later again and waved as she went out the door. Jane continued dressing and then went to look in the small cracked mirror her and Mary shared. O dear, the bandage was pretty huge and covered a lot of her head. She thought it was a bit much for a tiny gash on her head but that was Mary's doing.

She would have to do. Arlene would definitely laugh her shoes off, but at least it wasn't as funny as Arlene had been last night.

Jane collected her shawl and a small bag and locked the door from the hallway. She walked down to the exit and stepped out into the sunshine, immediately met by the dust and smell from the busy street. She took in a breath of air and got her first funny look from a lady with a hat walking by, staring at her head. _Great…_ Jane thought; _get ready for a whole day of head staring…_

"Afta'noon Miss Jane,"

Jane was startled at the voice that came up toward her from the bottom step out of the crowd. She looked down to find Spot with one hand in his pocket, and the other holding a cigarette to his lips as he took a drag.

"Ya need any help getting down dese steps taday?" his smirk enveloping his face as his unreadable gaze fixed her to the ground. He threw his cigarette down and held up his hand to her, in a bid to help her descend.

Jane collected herself, and took everything she had inside herself to tear her eyes from his.

"No thank-you." She replied curtly, and walked down the steps ignoring his hand.

"See ya all fixed up dere." He nodded at the bandage on her head.

She suddenly felt really embarrassed about the bandage. Then she felt angry.

"Why did you lie to me??" she shot at him, taking him a little by surprise.

"What are yous talkin about?"

"You! You're a Brooklyn newsie!"

"I'se neva said I wasn't."

"Well you said you lived nearby!"

"Brooklyn's always neah!" he retaliated

Jane huffed in frustration. "Well… It's not over this way so you weren't walking with me because it was on your way!"

"Maybe I'se wasn't goin ta Brooklyn." He replied, grinning.

She was getting agitated from every answer he gave her, why did he make her so tense? Jane felt hot and uncomfortable in her bandage in front of him, _…one of the most dangerous boys in all of New York…_

"You stay away from me Spot Conlon!" she yelled at him, and ran off into the sea of people before he could say another word.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jane Quinn is that you?" Luella looked at her in shock as Jane stepped into the backstage costume area. "What in God's name happened my dear?"

Jane gave a sorry smile, "I'm alright, honestly, it looks much worse than it is." She explained as Luella came across the room towards her.

"How did this happen?"

"Really, it's not that bad, I actually... well... I fell up the steps outside my house." Jane replied sheepishly.

"Good heaven's darling, why on earth do you have this repulsive thing on your head?" Luella referred to the large awkward bandage wrapped around Jane's head.

"My friend Mary, she can sometimes be a little over-the-top." Jane replied, feeling her head.

"Well, well dear. We shall sort you out a bandage for a lady, and if you feel up to it, you may darn dresses with the others." Luella smiled warmly and put her arm around Jane, guiding her to a chair.

The other girls were seated around; dresses, frills and fabric draped over their laps as they stitched hem lines and embroidered costumes. Luella disappeared to collect some smaller dressing for Jane, and quickly returned to start removing the old one.

"So my dear, whatever were you doing to make yourself fall over some steps?" Luella enquired, unwrapping the vast amount of linen around Jane's forehead.

Jane fidgeted for a second. "I tripped over my own feet." Well, it was the truth... "I think I was just a little bit drunk."

A girl across the room gave a laugh, "Ha ha! Bet ya weren't as drunk as Arlene!"

The group of girls in the room all started laughing, including Luella and Jane.

"There we are sweetheart, fixed up like a lady." Luella declared, tapping Jane on the shoulder as a sign she had finished with her new bandage. Jane stood and turned to look in the mirror behind her. Her dressing was small and her hair fell down mostly over it, around her shoulders.

"Thanks Luella." She smiled.

"Nonsense darling, we can't be having you going around with that dirty great sheet on your head." Luella replied. She then addressed the entire room, "Now let's get on with it ladies! The sooner you finish, the sooner you can go for the rest of the day."

They all then continued to chatter between themselves as Jane took a dress in working progress from the table and seated herself down again with needle and thread. She began working on the hem line and let her mind wander. That Spot Conlon... What an unusual name... Everyone is scared of him? What was he doing really walking her home? What was he doing outside her house this morning? Why did everything he say make her so frustrated? If he was this great Brooklyn leader person, why would he bother winding her up? Mary said he was a liar; he did lie to her... or did he?

A few moments later, the backstage room door creaked open, and Arlene came slowly walking in. She didn't look all together, her face was very pale and the expression on it looked queasy.

"Oh my gawd!" One of the girls exclaimed pointing at Arlene, "Ladies! Look who managed to crawl from her bed!"

The other girls all shrieked with laughter, Jane included. Arlene looked pretty rough, she pressed her hand to her temple as she very slowly shuffled towards a chair next to Jane and sat down.

"Alright, alright!" Arlene hollered at them, "Gimme a break! And for god's sake stop being so loud..." She winced at the pain it caused in her head. "I don't even wanna know what kinda state I was in last night." She managed to look at Jane and gave her a feeble smile, "I remember Jack picking me up... and I also remember being sick..."

Jane chuckled at her. "Very nice, Jack did put you to bed, but he failed to mention you were sick, in fact, he may of implied you two got up to something else..."

Arlene's eyes widened at her, "Really? Shit, I can't even remember!"

"Really Arlene, I don't think you did anything at all, Jack was back at the table only a few moments later, and he looked very sincere."

"Of course he would look sincere, Jane, he's a newsie, one of the best."

"Well, I'm just glad you saved us all the pleasure of watching you be sick." Jane giggled.

"What about you? When did you leave?" Arlene asked, pushing her fingers in a circular motion on her temple.

"I left right after Jack came back, it wasn't late, I walked straight home." Jane replied quite quickly.

Arlene didn't notice, "Oh. Okay. Did you meet Race and Blink and Mush?"

"Yes, they were fun, they were playing cards all night, and I wasn't very good."

"Yeah, they're a nice bunch of guys, there were so many other people I wanted you to meet."

"Really?" Jane enquired, "Like... Spot Conlon?"

Arlene's hands came away from her head and she sat bolt upright, looking at Jane directly. The other girls in the room went silent. Jane realised they were all looking at her as if she had shouted out and extremely rude word at the top of her voice.

"Spot Conlon was at my party?" Arlene asked, almost stunned.

"Erm, yes, he was at your party. I didn't speak to him, I only saw him."

"Oh." Arlene seemed bewildered

One girl across the room spoke up, "What was he doing? Was he with a girl?" she asked, eyes boring into Jane's.

"Um, no, I don't think so." Jane answered

"I heard he always takes two girls to parties with him." Another girl said.

"Well I heard he goes for them real richie kinda girls." The first girl stated.

Everyone in the room now was listening to the conversation, chipping in what they knew about Spot.

"One time he took me out, we'se went to a poker game and he left with some other woman!" exclaimed another girl.

"My sister went out with him once, said he was the sweetest thing, right up until he got what he wanted from her." A blonde girl said, "And I don't need to tell ya what that was."

Some girls looked at each other knowingly. Jane listened intently.

A quiet girl in the corner then spoke up, "Well I heard," Everyone turned to look, the girl looked apprehensive. She spoke a little quieter, "I heard he's killed people."

No-body spoke.

"And just what is going on in here? Are we just looking at the dresses ladies??" Luella shrilled as she stepped into the doorway. "Arlene? Good god girl, you look positively dreadful! Go home immediately; you can make it up tomorrow."

Arlene gave Jane a half smile, "Why doesn't she just tell me not to come in the day before I drag my hungover ass here."

Jane gave a small grin. "See you tomorrow then? And Luella's right, you do look _positively dreadful_." She mimicked Luella's choice of words.

"Yeah, well." Arlene got up to leave, she then pointed her finger towards Jane, "And don't even go there with Conlon," She looked stern despite being ill, "That boy's caused just as much in tears as he has in bloodshed."

And she left, as Jane mulled over everything she'd heard whilst only managing several stitches.


	6. Chapter 6

As Jane arrived through the entrance hall of her building, the delicious heart-warming smell drifted down the hall from her apartment. She walked in to find the source of the smell bubbling away on the tiny stove, small clouds of steam puffing upwards, and a modest loaf of bread on a plate nearby. She could hear Mary singing to herself outside the window, as she hung some linen washing out to dry on the fire escape.

"Mary?" Jane called toward the window as she ventured over to the stove to lift the lid on the smell.

"Jane? Hey, stop that! It's not ready yet." Mary climbed in through the window and smoothed back down her make-shift apron.

"Aw, I'm so hungry!" whined Jane in a playful way. Mary took the loaf of bread and tore off and end. She passed it to Jane.

"Thanks Mother." Jane joked.

After dinner it was getting quite dark, so Mary lit some candles as Jane sat on the window ledge staring out across Manhattan. It was always so peaceful, yet the city never seemed to go to sleep.

"Jane?" Mary asked, "Take out the dirty water, would you?"

"Sure." Jane replied dreamily.

She wandered down the hallway to the front stoop gripping the bucket of dirty water from the house. Wobbling down the steps, as it was quite heavy, Jane stepped into the street and tipped the water out onto it, being careful not to splash any on her skirt.

She turned around to walk back inside when she thought she saw a shadow move along the wall. Jane stood completely still, this feeling of someone watching her felt too familiar...

"Hello?" she questioned into the dark in a small voice.

Silence.

She swallowed.

"Spot Conlon I know you're there." Jane tried to sound a little confident.

A spark flashed in the darkness as a match was struck, the flame brought to light the end of a cigarette then thrown to the ground as a puff of smoke emerged into the light. First Jane saw the enigmatic eyes, then the smirk, as he emerged out from the shadow.

"Nice night Miss Jane."

"Yes. It is." Jane remarked truthfully, "Excuse me."

She started up the stoop back into the house.

"Hey come on now." Spot was up the steps behind her suddenly, he grabbed her arm.

Jane turned quickly, alarmed he would grab her.

"I told you to stay away from me Spot Conlon." She hoped she sounded like she meant it as she looked up into his tense eyes. He was awfully close as he stood with her in the doorway.

"Yeah, I'se remembah what ya said," He responded, "An I'se wanna know why yous said it. Ya see, I'se got dis feelin dat yous been busy listenin ta what everyone else has been sayin. Am I'se right?"

Jane didn't know what to say as she felt locked in his gaze, unaware she was backed up against the door-frame and his hand still around her arm.

"So what does Jane say?" He continued

She could feel her heart beating faster than before as she unconsciously tightened her hand around the empty bucket handle.

"I..um.. Only just met you." She managed to say almost in a whisper.

"Dat's what I'se thawt." He grinned knowingly, his face closer now. Jane was lost in his unreadable stare and she could feel the heat from his breath on her skin. It made her tingle. "Maybe ya shouldn't believe everythin ya hear," he continued, "Den again… maybe ya should."

She didn't know if she was frightened or not, either way Jane felt paralyzed.

As if he knew what she was feeling, he moved as close as possible.

"Be seein ya real soon Miss Jane."

She felt her breath catch in her throat, and then he suddenly backed up, winked at her, and took off down into the street.

Jane didn't move. It felt like an eternity before she regained feeling in her legs, remembering where she was standing and feeling her fingers holding the bucket. She put her free hand to her chest and felt her heart pumping almost outside of her skin. She was shocked, frightened? Maybe. Something else? She didn't know.

She entered back into the apartment as Mary sat on a stool with what seemed to be some sort of patchwork. She didn't look up at Jane, who now seemed very quiet as she replaced the bucket under the small sink.

"So, what happened to the bandage I did for you?" Mary simply asked, still not looking up from what she was doing.

"Oh yes…" Jane replied, she hadn't thought to tell Mary about Luella replacing the bandage, she had completely forgotten she had anything on her head. "When I got to work it was quite dirty, and falling in my eyes a little," she said, hoping Mary wouldn't mind, "Luella had something to hand so she just put this one on for me."

"It's better, really," Mary said calmly, "Mine was a bit too big." She looked up smiling at Jane, as if she had known she had sent her outside looking silly.

Jane smiled back, "A bit big? It was ridiculous!"

Mary then laughed, "Yes I suppose it was! I'm sorry, did everyone laugh?"

"No, not really, they were too busy laughing at Arlene, she wasn't looking very fresh today," Jane giggled as she remembered Arlene, "Luella sent her home."

Mary looked entertained as she imagined Jane's crazy friend Arlene and her partying ways. Mary didn't really drink; she didn't really do anything much now that Jane thought about it. Mary just preferred to stay and keep house and mend clothes and linens for neighbors. Jane's small income wasn't much, but at least it gave them a little bread and soup and a roof over their heads.

Mary then yawned and stretched her arms above her head.

"Think it's time for me to go to bed," she stated tiredly folding up her patchwork neatly, "You won't be too long will you? We don't have many candles left. Oh dear… maybe we should save up for a lamp? Mmm? Jane?"

Jane snapped out from her thoughts and brought her attention back to Mary.

"Sorry?"

"Candles Jane, don't let them burn all night."

"Oh, right. No, I won't, don't worry. Goodnight."

Mary rose from her stool and walked to the door of a tiny room leading from their main one where she herself slept. "Goodnight, don't forget the candles."

"Got it." Jane replied. She wasn't really that forgetful, why did Mary always think she was going to forget things?

Mary closed the bedroom door behind her and Jane moved the candle next to her bed as she dressed into her nightdress. She couldn't find the hairbrush, Mary probably had it and it was too late too ask now. She couldn't really be bothered anyway, she thought as she pulled the worn blanket over her and laid her head on the pillow.

Her mind was immediately filled with Spot. What was that outside? Was he going to kill her? No Jane, don't be stupid. Besides, he didn't seem actually angry when he spoke to her, just more sort of, well, seductive? No. Now you're being really stupid Jane.

She turned on her side and looked up out through the window to the tiny stars. They were so tiny and far away she could hardly see them. She checked the window was open a little way, as the night was quite warm. Jane closed her eyes. She thought to the day before and each time she had met Spot. First he was a stranger, then he walked her home, then after Mary's outburst he seemed a stranger again, then she shouted at him, then he was outside tonight… Why was he outside tonight? Maybe some things the girls at work said were true… Maybe he collected girls… Maybe he had rich girls and poor girls and whatever girls he wanted in New York…

Jane's mind wandered away into a slumber as she dreamt of Spot Conlon, and the bedside candle flickered softly, as it burnt away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was late into the night when Jane began to stir in her sleep. Her eyelashes twitched as she opened her eyes to discover it was still dark. Suddenly panicking, she searched the darkness for the candle as her hand discovered its little remains on the bedside table.

"Damn it." She quietly cursed herself. Mary was going to be annoyed. Maybe she could buy another candle before Mary noticed. Mary noticed everything…

Jane got up from her bed and stood at the window, the darkness was quite dense in the room but her eyes were slowly adjusting. Outside was visible, as the street lamps shone silently. She placed her hands to push up the window open some more, it felt stuffy as she slept, that was probably why she woke up, she thought, managing to open the window fully and let the tiny breeze cover her face. Closing her eyes, it felt cool on her cheeks as she sniffed in the night time air.

"A-hem…"

Jane's eyes snapped back open to discover a presence on the fire escape. She felt her whole body jump so hard she thought she had her heart stuck in her throat.

"Ah! What the hell?"

"Calm down! I'se didn't mean ta scare ya." Spot was leaning on the handrail, one hand in his pocket and the other on the top of his cane.

"Didn't mean to scare me?" Jane replied, still shocked and holding her arms to her chest as she realized she was only in her nightdress. "You're right outside my window! How long have you been here?"

Spot grinned a little, "Not long. I saw ya was asleep so I'se thought I'se wait a while, incase ya were gonna wake up an blow out ya candle."

"You saw me sleeping?" she asked curiously, although she felt a bit frustrated.

"I'se only saw yous 'cause the candle." He remarked, "It was almost ova anyways."

She remembered then the candle, still annoyed at herself. And now he was here.

"Why are you here?" She asked, a little wearily. She was tired now and sick of him turning up making her anxious.

Seeming to register her feelings he stood up straight at this point and put one hand on his chest in a somewhat relaxed way.

"I'se came ta ask yous if ya would like to come ta Brooklyn wid me."

His eyes, although unreadable, danced at her.

"I beg your pardon?" She questioned, she hadn't just heard what she thought she just heard.

"I'SE WOULD LIKE TA TAKE YOUS TA BROOKLYN." Spot repeated quite loudly.

"SSSHHHHHH! For god's sake, be quiet!" Jane responded panicking, she quickly glanced behind her into the apartment suddenly worried Mary might wake up. She looked back at him. She had heard him correctly.

"What the hell are you talking about 'take me to Brooklyn'? Are you crazy?" Jane exclaimed in a harsh whisper. Was he drunk? Did he think she was someone else?

Spot remained completely at ease. "I'se tawkin bout a little gets togedda in Brooklyn tonight, juss a few friends, an dere friends, an maybe a few uddas…" He trailed off as he removed his cane from his belt loop and began examining the gold colored top.

"You want me to go to some sort of party with you? Right now?" Jane tried to clarify.

Spot continued to inspect his cane.

"Absolutely not." She remarked, as if it was the most obvious answer anyone would give.

His fierce eyes flicked up at her. Jane felt a little wave of uneasiness flood over her. His mouth then entertained a flicker of a grin, as if he knew she would say no. What did he think she would say yes? Maybe he was crazy. What kind of girl did he think she was?

"Yous thinkin dat I'm crazy." He began. "And yous also prolly thinkin yous not tha type a girl ta go off ta some party in da middle of da night…"

Jane watched him silently.

"But see I'se know ya sometimes go out at night," Spot continued, "An I'se know ya like ta have a little fun," He strolled closer to the window, "An I'se also know dat if ya take a chance.." He leaned into the window ledge, "…Ya might have a real good time."

Jane stood with her arms folded. He was referring to the day before, Arlene's party. And then how she had walked off home into the night.

"And just why would I go off into the night with you?" Jane replied.

"Because ya been walkin with me befoah." Spot responded, a small smirk appearing.

"You mean when you lied to me." She stated

A pool of grey swam over his eyes as he looked at her, "I'se didn't lie to ya." He said calmly, "I'se told ya me name, and I'se more or less told ya where I'se live..."

Jane scoffed a little at his reference to 'more or less', remembering the walk home with him.

"…But I'se did walk ya home. And I'se did save tha day when ya threw yaself up tha steps."

Despite of herself, Jane formed a smile at her incident on the stairwell. He did come to her aid. He did act like a gentleman all the way home. Her mind then went back to the first time she ever saw him, he had gotten rid of that awful man at Irving Hall. It then occurred to Jane he had been nothing but nice to her, in the face of what everyone had said to her about him.

As if reading her every thought, he grinned at her.

"So why don'cha gimme a chance? Make ya own decision about me."

Jane looked at him hesitantly; his gaze bore straight into her as if it knew what she wanted to say.

Sensing her again, he continued, "Whateva happens, I'se swear I'se will bring yous home."

She believed him. Jane could see it in his eyes. She couldn't see anything else.

"Alright." She answered.

Spot grinned and simply nodded at her, satisfied with her answer.

"I need a few minutes to get ready," Jane remarked, thinking. "The hair brush is in Mary's room." She remembered, a little discouraged.

"Your hair looks fine ta me." Spot stated.

Jane made a small smile and turned around quickly to get ready. It took her about seven and a half minutes, which is pretty quick she thought. Spot stood in the empty street smoking and leaning with one foot up on a lamp post, she kept stealing a glance at him to make sure he wasn't climbing up while she was changing, and also because she couldn't quite believe she was doing this. She was definitely going to be home before Mary awoke, she decided, hoping to god Mary hadn't heard Spot shouting earlier.

She sat on the bed as she pulled her small ankle boots onto her feet one at a time. Standing up, Jane looked down to see the small candle stub on the bedside table. She sighed, picked it up, and put it under her pillow. She then climbed out the window, pulled it closed a little, and carefully made her way down the fire escape.

Spot heard her coming down and pushed himself from the lamp post.

"Ready?" he enquired.

"I hope so." Jane replied. She suddenly had a feeling of uncertainty.

Spot shone a half smile as he flicked his cigarette to the curb.

"Den let's go."


End file.
